


Can't Wait

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Adrian & Amber Get Married [2]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pixelberry, Suggestive Themes, Vampires, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: This was a little ficlet request with the following prompt(s):12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Series: Adrian & Amber Get Married [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923025
Kudos: 10





	Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompt(s):
> 
> 12\. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

“Friends, family and esteemed guests…” the front man for the jazz band announced through the mic, silencing the waiting crowd in the ballroom. “Please join me in welcoming the bride and groom, Mr. and Mrs. Adrian and Amber Raines!”

The moment their names were announced, the ballroom doors flung up and Adrian and Amber sauntered in. The room broke out into cheers and congratulations as the happy couple made their way inside, hand-in-hand.

It was a wedding reception for the ages. A lavish buffet that stretched nearly the length of the hall. Not one, not two, but three open bars were spread throughout the ballroom, with servers milling about passing out trays of Brut, Rosé and other sparkling beverages.

Soon there were speeches, and plenty of them. Lily started them off, ensuring to include as many embarrassing stories about Amber as possible. Soon ,the entire ballroom was in hysterics. Kamilah followed after, providing a devoting speech of true love and happiness. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. A few more friends took the mic and after about an hour, it was finally time to dance.

Adrian and Amber’s first dance was slow and sweet. Amber’s arms were wrapped loosely around his neck while his hands were planted firmly on her waist. For a moment, the world around them melted away, leaving just them. Two souls floating in a sea of love and togetherness.

But soon the moment was gone as the band finished their song and invited everyone else to the dance floor. The couple was surrounded and soon, separated as everyone wanted to get in the photos, congratulations and well wishes.

It was nearly another hour before the couple were able to see each other again. Adrian made his way to the table where Amber sat with Lily and Lula. They were just finishing up their cake when Adrian placed his hand on his wife’s back.

“May I steal her, ladies?” he asked, causing Lula to giggle uncontrollably. 

“By all means,” Lily obliged and soon Adrian was whisking Amber away and out of the ballroom.

“Where are we going, my _dear_ husband?” she asked after they made their way down an empty hall.

Instead of answering with words, Adrian pulled his bride into a small, dark alcove. He pushed her against the wall gently before grabbing her face between his hands and pulling her lips to his.

She let out a pleased sigh, returning the kiss in earnest. Her hands went around his waist, fists bunching the fabric of his jacket. Her tongue hungrily ran along his lower lip and she relished in the contented groan he let out.

After several minutes of their hot make out sesh, they finally broke apart. Panting heavily through parted lips, Amber smiled. “What was that?”

Adrian smiled before leaving a chaste kiss to her lips. “I just needed you all to myself,” he replied before shooting her a quick wink.

Amber rolled her eyes but gave him a warm smile. She reached forward and ran her hands down his tuxedo, smoothing out any wrinkles. Adrian tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ear then grabbed her hand. Together, they made their way back toward the ballroom and their waiting guests.

“You know,” Amber began just before they opened the doors back to the hall. “There’s plenty more of that for you later tonight.”

There was the briefest glint of red in Adrian’s eyes before they returned to normal. He leaned in one last time, planting a sweet, passionate kiss to her lips. “Can’t wait,” he replied before opening the doors and returning to their wedding reception.


End file.
